best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"people just like being mad on the internet" by Khary and Cloud Atruim
"people just like being mad on the internet"'' ''is a song by American independent rapper Khary. It was released on August 31, 2018, and will also be on Khary's upcoming EP, set to drop later in 2019. The song was one of the "thank yous" from Khary to his fans, for supporting his Kickstarter to fund his tour. Lyrics Uh yeah woo They call me Khary That's my name Woo Can we change tell me can change I just read the news everything remains the same I just logged on Twitter everybody point and blank Watch me get on and disappear like David Blaine, uh Had to cut down on solace (Solace) I'm drinking San Pellegrino I need me a Goldie, an Emmy, a Grammy I'm trying to be like Gambino (Gambino) Oh you don't know who I am (I am) Bout to go, Danny, like Phantom (Phantom) Bout to go like Danny like Glover (Glover?) You going like Danny DeVito (Aye) You acting bigger than me though (Nah) Nah homie you don't measure up Rowdyruff boys Powerpuff girls All good buttercup Green is the color of envy There is plenty when I see the signs you are sending me Envy is so condescending The ego is not worth defending Can we change tell me can change (Aye) I just read the news everything remains the same I just logged on Twitter everybody point and blank Watch when I get on and disappear like David Blaine, uh Had to back on the on liquor (Liquor) Had to cut back on my niggas (Niggas) Now that distraction is attracting that actuin, unless it comes with some figures Had to cut back on my woman and spittin because too many niggas be sippin That's not to say I don't love them That's just to say I'm about business Do the math Homie do the math (Math) Cookin up like Roskos I got hot sauce in my bag aye (Right in my bag) Donkeys want some waffles I don't talk to no jack ass aye Me and my apostles just might off you with the swag aye Atrium Look, look, look, look Parasites going to feed off It's time to detox But I make sure to flick my wrist 'fore I get the three off I see some That's fearful of type of shit I be on That's funny 'cause I want my people to be living in freedom Most have thought the bad came for no reason Now falling in deep and Barely sleeping in until we all eating, even after that I'm still livin' life like it's golden like Jull when she was heavy set watch the dots connect sheeshin' if they don't we know what's coming next Checking coming like oh my god is that a hex Khary Do the math Homie do the math Cookin up like Roskos I got hot sauce in my bag aye Donkeys want some waffles I don't talk to no jack ass aye Me and my apostles just might off you with the swag aye Why It Rocks # The song tells that how people will find anything to be upset about, even if it's something small, basically saying "political correctness" is idiotic. # The song has a nice beat and great lyrics # This was a very generous way for Khary to give back to his fans for their support. # The cover art portrays people who are "always mad on the internet" and it does it well. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Pop-rap Category:Hidden Gems